TWINS BROKEN
by ginny15black
Summary: los gemelos han tenido una gran pelea..ambos se hechan de menos...aki nadie cede¬¬ no slash¿kien awanta?


Lo juro trato de controlarme pero esk de repente me viene una idea y tengo k escribirla y mis fics se me van acomulando y tengo una montaña hasta arriva y pufff gajes del oficio..SOS¡¡¡Weno todo a empezado cuando esta tarde me ha dado por leer algo sobre los gemelos ,pero no quería slash y queria por primera vez verlos enfadados,pero no he encontrado nada,así que weno me he dicho que lo mejor sería escribir uno para que la próxima vez que alguien padezca de los mismos síntomas que yo tenga algo..XD dejad reviewsss por cierto aclaración no es un slash ,

Lee Jordan iba de camino a su sala común recorrió el último tramo y se encontró frente a frente con la dama goda que parecía encolerizada y murmuraba impromperios

-oso hormiguero

"rompen todo ,gritan , discuten ,la gente ya no es como antes"-murmuraba para si misma, el joven se preguntó que estaría pasando y entro por el hueco que de mala gana la dama le había cedido ,lo primero que vio fue gente amontonada ,cuchicheando y gritando, se abrió paso entre ellos y la escena que encontró fue totalmente inverosímil :Fred y George los gemelos más unidos e inseparables de Hogwarts, estaban montando un gran espectáculo tratando de hacerse el uno al otro el mayor daño posible.

Fres goteaba sangre por la nariz mientras que George sangraba del labio ,su pelo pelirrojo había quedado enmarañado, sus habituales miradas de complicidad reflejaban odio y un atisbo de tristeza tan escondido que solo alguien experto en la psicología de los gemelos como lo era Lee podía apreciar.

George en un momento de descontrol empujó fuertemente a Fred que calló al suelo algo aturdido, y el pelirrojo aún apeado aprovechó el momento de debilidad de su hermano para coger una silla rojo de furia, a la sangre del labio ahora se le unía la de una brecha recientemente abierta en la frente, Lee adivinando las temerarias intenciones del pelirrojo cegado de rabia decidió intervenir y llegó justo cuando este alzaba la robusta silla por encima de su cabeza y clavaba la mirada en su todavía tumbado hermano

-¡George¡escuchame ,es Fred, no quieres hacerle daño, suelta eso

Las miradas de ambos hermanos se cruzaron ,George se giró y arrojo con furia la silla contra la pared que ante la fuerte eclosión se hizo añicos, dirigió una mirada de confusión a toda la sala común que aún observaban expectantes y se precipitó hacia las escaleras ,al cabo de un pocos segundos se oyó un súbito portazo .Fred se levantó ,se pasó la manga por la nariz para quitarse la sangre, y abandonó la sala común con un gesto de dolor antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar.

¿Qué había pasado? ni siquiera ellos lo sabían ,todo había llegado tan lejos...

George tirado en su cama se preguntó donde estaría ,habían subido todos menos él ,solo tuvo que esperar diez minutos más, para que el alto pelirrojo idéntico a él entrara sigilosamente por la puerta , vió como la mirada de Fred se posaba en su cama ,cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas ,y se apresuró a cerrar los ojos a tiempo y no los volvió abrir hasta que los amortiguado pasos de su hermano cesaron .Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió ,ambos lo sabían ya que no podían parar de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama de desquicio,George sintió un gran nudo en la garganta que se fue aflojando al pensar que al fin y al cabo las pocas peleas que en su vida habían tenido apenas habían durado un día ¡Sí eso era mañana todo volvería a la normalidad¡ aunque nunca habían llegado a esos extremos estaban demasiado unidos , no aguantarían mucho enfadados o al menos ese fue el último pensamiento que él tuvo antes de caer dormido.

Al día siguiente lo primero que vió Fred al abrir los ojos fue a su hermano aún con huellas de la pelea, pensó en despertarle y que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero pronto cambio de opinión ,se preparó y bajo abajo ,dejaría que su hermano se diera cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba ya que a partir de ahí se había desencadenado la pelea, era extraño nunca habían necesitado quién era el mejor...

Unos molestos rayos entraron en la habitación con un único objetivo, penetrar en los ojos de George y despertarlo, el chico se despertó sorprendido de que no hubiera nadie allí ,se dirigió temerosamente al despertador mágico¡ las diez¡

Se levantó tenía una hora y media antes de que diera comienzo su tercera clase, se planteó si salir o no del cuarto, el día se preveía horroroso, no había contado que esa vez Fred no le despertaría como acostumbraba a hacer todas las mañanas.

Una vez listo bajó con una razón más por la que odiar a su hermano bajo a las cocinas y a las once y media se presentó a su clase de transformaciones ,nada más entrar le dirigió una mirada de prefundo rencor a un pelirrojo taciturno sentado en última fila,la clase pasó sin ninguna eventualidad.De hecho no pasó nada interesante hasta quinta donde se dio cuenta de que necesitaba unos nuevos amigos,al ser tan popular no tuvo problema en meterse en un grupo con el que Fred y él solían hablar mucho...antes claro.El "jefe se llamaba Gerard y no tardó nada en entender la situación haciendole así un hueco al pelirrojo.

NA: antes de nada en el kapi siguiente que se hará si me veo motivada( necesito sobornos jajaj)ejem reviews ejem, aclararé el porque de la pelea con un flash back así k chics dejarme que os indike el kamino de salida

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

EJEM reviews EJEM


End file.
